TheGoldenPast
by CyberSally
Summary: Our own Celestial Mage discovers a lost ancient spirit bringing new adventure keys and a traumatic history of the world up. Will Lucy.H and her new "friend" be able to help everyone , or loss everything in return. (Side sad note i dont now own fairy tail our the image's i us for this story)
1. TheKey

Deep in a cave, far from any town or city, lays a anicent aquamarine crystal. No one knows how it came to be when all around it is made of ice or earth. In fact no one even knows it's their, till a few curious but frankly lost group of souls wonder into this cave. One strong warrior maiden with scarlet hair. Another maiden with gold locks of hair and two young men,whom both we're barely clothed. And this is where our story starts or may even end.

Maiden with Golden hair's Pov ( in the cave)

I can't beleve Nastu got us lost again. Now where here lost in a cave that we have no idea where it leads to, or what inhabits it.

"Erza, do you have any idea how we are going to get out of here?" the young maiden give a questioning look to the other younge maiden,whoms name we find out is Erza. " Lucy , the only way i can think of is destroying this cave, witch will crush us. " Yes , and im rather tired of Nastu blowing this up today."

Wondering how we're going to get out of hear I can still hear Nastu and Gray fighitng over something, not close even to make out what , since i rather not be near them at the moment . i try blcoking out their noise i noticed something bright and shiny. All most like some sort of light. I call out to my group about it than walk towards with out a second tought or yell from my group back . The closer i get to it the colder it seems to be. A quite but relaxing dip is all i hear as soon as I approach what seems to be a large rock, holding a key in it and not just any key but white key with a symbol on it. Before i could make any more steps towards it i here Gray call out to me.

"Lucy...isn't that a .- "

"Celestial Key..."


	2. Chapter 2 The Unknown Past

(Unknown time and place)

Unknown person." I cant believe it's come to this, how could this have happen. This isn't logical. I had all ways had faith or fears about this happening or anything like it. I just, theirs nothing left anymore, Why god? WHY US? WHY THIS?!"

The unknown person, a fragile broken looking young women. Stood in front of a ripped up and destroyed screen. Once a beautiful lovely populated planet now stood a dying world with the undead walking around it, and everything else burning or giving up on hope. She wonders how she even lived this far. How the earth could have gotten like this.

unknown girl thoughts " Theirs nothing left and anyone or anything everything is dying now . I've lost ever one in front of me, eaten or killed by another. I cant believe the virus has done this. I wish i could have saved my loved ones or even the people I hate because now theirs nothing, no one to talk to.I'm the last human on this missed up world and i cant take this. I cruse god or whatever holly thing has done this to me and my world.

This young girl with blonde hair and mixed color eyes has lost the hope in her. After the past few years fighting for her life and the ones whom she loved , what world has come to . Lost in her thoughts a swarm of the undead start to approach her.

She looks up seeing them and has mixed emotions, fear of being eaten ,anger of what it has all came to and depression for her lost world and friends.

"I guess this is the end of me, i..i-i just." before she can finish her sentence, the undead are there ,about to grab her all of a sudden it draws so cold around her that they seem to frozen. Or so she thought . She cant believe her eyes, they didn't freeze she did, in a rock of ice.

'Its cold, but safe..Why now? how did this even happen.?" she looks up the best she can to see the whole world on fire even the undead. Than sees a bright golden spirit orb.

the orb looks like its just floating their like its looking at makes her feel warm and safe .

Witch was the last thing she felt before everything went dark and soundless.


End file.
